The Cursed Called Love
by tekoteko
Summary: Hanahaki Disease! AU Bagi Kuro cinta tak ada bedanya dengan kutukan


Jika ada hal yang tidak pernah Kuro mengerti di dunia ini, itu adalah eksistensi seorang Akaashi Keiji. Lelaki itu datang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya. Tanpa sapa. Tanpa izin. Kemudian sesuka hati membangun sarang di ruang kosong hati Kuro yang kebetulan sangat kosong itu.

Akaashi Keiji. Nama yang selalu tanpa sengaja membuat Kuro tersenyum seharian. Nama yang tanpa sengaja ia tunggu tunggu kabarnya. Nama yang selalu ia sebut bagai mantra dalam kepalanya ketika hati tengah merindu.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _misteri_

Kuro setuju benar dengan ungkapan itu. Ia tidak tau kapan hatinya mulai diisi lelaki itu dan bagaimana. Ia hanya sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika ia mendapati dirinya menatap Akaashi dari kejauhan selama _summer camp_. Ia sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika mendapati dirinya selalu berusaha berada di dekat lelaki itu. Ia sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika tangannya terasa berat untuk melepaskan tangan akaashi ketika bersalaman. Ahh Kuro ingin sekali menyentuh tangannya, ingin sekali ia genggam kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

Hanya ketika memikirkan Akaashi waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu. Kuro bisa duduk di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela itu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengulang memori memorinya akan si rambut ikal itu. Bagaimana cara ia berkedip. Bagaimana cara ia berbicara. Bagaimana cara ia tertawa. Bagaimana cara ia menyembunyikan rasa cemas dengan menekan jari jarinya. Semua hal hal kecil itu cukup membuat Kuro tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seharian. Ah, bahkan Kuro ingat bagaimana cara Akaashi berjalan. Bagaimana cara Akaashi minum. Bagaimana jakun itu bergerak naik turun ketika meneguk air. Sialan, semuanya tampak menakjubkan di mata Kuro.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _bodoh_

Ya, cinta Kuro memang bodoh. Jika sudah menyangkut Akaashi Keiji, Kuro akan sangat sangat bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang akan tetap pintar ketika jatuh cinta? Apa salah Kuro ketika ia terlalu banyak mengisi botol minumannya saat Akaashi tertawa di depannya? Kuro juga manusia. Saat Akaashi tertawa dunia rasanya berhenti dan jantungnya ingin meledak. Dada Kuro masih sakit ketika mengingat momen itu lagi. Dadanya terlalu sesak dan penuh akan perasaan cinta.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sakit_

Otak Kuro sudah sakit sejak dulu karena cinta. Hanya wajah Akaashi yang selalu berkeliaran tanpa peduli waktu di dalam sana. Lelaki itu menciptakan manic pada adrenaline nya dan Kuro jadi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar beberapa saat. Kuro sakit parah. Penyebab dan penyembuhnya sama, sama sama Akaashi Keiji. Apa Kuro harus menyambangi kediamannya untuk sebuah pertanggungjawaban?

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sepi_

Ketika kamu mendapati cintamu tengah bersembunyi dan memuntahkan puluhan kelopak erika bercampur darah. Hanahaki. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Erika. Kesepian. Akaashi tengah mencintai seseorang dalam kesepian.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sedih_

Kuro pikir dengan keberadaannya di samping lelaki itu cukup menutupi lubang besar menganga pada diri Akaashi. Lubang dari segala kesedihan yang bernama sepi. Akaashinya kesepian. Kuro cukup arogan ketika berpikir ia seorang diri cukup untuk menutupnya. Kuro tidak peduli Akaashi bertepuk sebelah tangan pada siapa. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berada disamping Akaashi. Ia hanya ingin menggenggam tangannya setiap hari. Memeluk lelaki itu ketika hari terlalu berat. Akaashi, aku disini. Apa yang membuatmu merasa sepi? Apa yang tidak aku berikan pada hari hari mu? Apa tidak bisa kita buang saja perasaan cintamu yang menyedihkan itu ke seberang jalan dan bahagia bersama?

_Cinta_ _itu_ _kosong_

Tidak peduli sekeras apa usaha Kuro untuk mengisi gelas milik Akaashi, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Gelas itu akan tetap selalu kosong. Air yang dituangkan Kuro akan selalu berubah menjadi uap sebelum menyentuh dasar. Tidak sempat sedikitpun untuk bertemu. Atau memang gelas Akaashi saja yang begitu penuh lubang tak terlihat hingga air yang dibawa Kuro selalu bocor tanpa sisa.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _buta_

Sebuta Bokuto yang tidak juga menyadari jika Akaashi mencintainya. Sebuta Akaashi yang tidak tau kapan harus melepas pergi cintanya. Sebuta Kuro yang tak kunjung mengerti bahwa hati Akaashi bukan untuknya. Cukup buta hingga kelopak kuroyuki bercampur darah itu keluar dari mulutnya di tengah sore ketika menunggu kabar akaashi. Hanahaki, sialan.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _kutukan_

Bagi Kuro, tidak ada keadaan yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkan kondisi cintanya selain kutukan. Paru parunya pedih ditusuk akar kuroyoki. Tenggorokannya perih bergesekan dengan kelopak kuroyuki setiap ia batuk. Hanya rasa besi yang mampu ia cecap sejak bunga sialan itu tumbuh menancap dalam disana. Ingin Kuro buang saja. Ingin Kuro cabut saja. Ingin sekali Kuro menyerah. Terlalu perih. Terlalu sakit. Bagaimana Akaashi bisa bertahan dan menyembunyikan erikanya selama ini? Apa Akaashi tidak mau kehilangan perasaannya pada Bokuto. Apa segitu dalam cintanya pada Bokuto? Apa Kuro akan melakukan yang sama? Bertahan dengan kuroyuki entah sampai kapan. Satu yang Kuro sadari adalah Kuro tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan ini. Kuro tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya. Kuro tidak ingin kehilangan Akaashi. Akaashinya. Maka hidup benar benar seperti dalam kutukan. Kutukan karena cinta. Kutukan yang kuro sebut pula sebagai cinta.

.  
.

Erika - solitude

Kuroyuri - love, curse

.  
.


End file.
